Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a mammography apparatus for detecting malignant cells in a breast, which apparatus comprises an x-ray source and an x-ray detector that cooperates with the x-ray source for providing an x-ray image of said breast, and further comprises a paddle for flattening the breast by pressing it against said x-ray detector.
Description of Related Art
A mammography apparatus is known from WO2011/102713 and comprises a contact area measuring device for measuring a contact area between the breast and the paddle.
According to WO2011/102713 the contact area measuring device can be used in a dual fashion. In an embodiment in which the force that is applied to the breast is measured, this force together with the contact area provides an estimation of the average pressure that is applied to the breast. This average pressure can then be controlled at a pre-established level so as to avoid unnecessary and avoidable pain during imaging.
Further, the measured contact area between the breast and the paddle resulting from the breast compression can be used together with the pre-established force level, to calculate and apply a specific mean compression pressure independent of the dimensions of the individual breast. Knowing and controlling this specific mean compression pressure leads to a better standardization of the mammography operation, with improved accuracy of screening whilst avoiding unnecessary pain for the persons being screened.
For the above purposes it is important to reliably measure the contact area between the breast and the paddle.